


Tell me. How do you stop loving somebody when they’ve stopped loving you?

by Thordisx



Category: Jane Foster - Fandom, Lokane - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Loki X Jane - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, loki/Jane foster - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thordisx/pseuds/Thordisx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me. How do you stop loving somebody when they’ve stopped loving you?” Jane asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me. How do you stop loving somebody when they’ve stopped loving you?

The memories come and go, just like a flash. Less than a second.

"Stop." She murmured to herself. She just wanted to stop thinking of him. To stop thinking of his scent and the taste of his lips. His voice that whispered sweet words to her ear when she would whimper beneath him as they made love.

It was wrong to think of him, when he told her it was a game he was playing all along.

"It was a bit of fun, Jane" Loki smirked at her, "I never had the attention to return your love. In fact dear Jane I didn't think it will come this far."

His words murmured inside her head, over and over again. She was a fool, a fool to think that he would love her.

Her brown tired eyes stare blanking at the computer screen. Looking at the sentence she hadn't finished. She sighed heavily.

"Relax Jane. I know journalism is not your thing but the words will come. By looks of your stare it looks like you're going to have a cerebral aneurysm."

Jane was too busy with her thoughts that she didn't notice her partner standing in the doorway. His arms cross against his firm chest, smiling at her.

"Kent." Jane addressed.

"I thought we were going for the less formal."

Jane hummed, typing away.

Clark chuckled, “I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a cup of coffee. I heard caramel macchiato is your favorite."

_How would he know that? Oh yes. Of course Darcy._

_"My god Jane. Your partner looks like a model, by the sound of his voice he must be British."_

_"Yes, unfortunately." Jane monotone._

Jane really needed to set some ground rules to her informative friend. Darcy needed to stop telling everyone that asks questions of what Jane prefer best.

"Not...right now. Thanks though."

Clark approached taking a sit across from her. She thanked the office was a bit roomy than she asked for. Having to share an office with someone would be uncomfortable enough, especially if her partner was attractive. Jane looked up from her computer screen to the visible window connected to their office.  Other co-workers were gathering around the television.

"What's all the fuss about?" Jane asked.

"Uhm...it's the famous CEO from Laufeyson Industries from Norway. I believe his doing a negotiation with Stark Industries. So the whole press is going heavy on the topic."

It was as if they through a bucket of ice water at her. Jane remembered way she decided to move away from England to New York City. She was sure Loki would never bother negotiating business with United States.  Why on Earth would he even be here?

"Jane?" Clark questioned.

No answer.

"Jane?"

"Jane, are you all right?"

If only she knew how pale she went, when they mentioned her ex's name.   
"I'm fine. How about that cup of coffee?"

* * *

 

"Are you sure you're all right?" Clark asked for the tenth time.

Jane sipped her caramel macchiato slowly.  "I told you I'm fine." 

“You looked awfully pale over at the office.”

“I hope I look better, do I?”

Clark smiled and nodded, taking a drink from his cup of coffee.

The televisions all over Starbucks were taking about, the famous Loki Laufeyson. The only heir of the family, and the most successful of the heirs in Norway. Making Thor Odinson the only heir in the Norway second best.

 _“I guess you got your wish.”_ Jane murmured.

Clark look to where Jane was staring, he than figured it out what was going on. Why Jane had all of the sudden become tense.

“I am going to take a guess, and say that the famous CEO from Norway is making you very uncomfortable?”

“Is it that obvious?” Jane asked.

 “Jane. You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to.”

 **“Tell me. How do you stop loving somebody when they’ve stopped loving you?”** Jane asked. Tears threatening to run down her face.

“Oh Jane.”

Jane didn’t want to cry in front of someone who she just barely knew.

“You’ll stop loving somebody when you realize that you love yourself more than the person that has caused you too much pain.” Clark said, touching Jane’s cold hand.

Jane smiled he was wise. Maybe this Clark Kent guy wasn’t as bad as she thought.


End file.
